Kendred Misfits
by KEALY KAMES
Summary: kendall an logan are misits stuck in a town wear thier suppost be who others tell them instaed of thier selfs will they take the challenge of being misfits an face their problems together
1. Chapter 1

summary : kendall an logan are misits stuck in a town wear thier suppost be who others tell them instaed of thier selfs will they take the challenge of being misfits an face their problems togethe

authors note: first kogan im excited

kendalls pov

its 6:30 just another boring afternoon in this shit load of a town with my sht lod of a family exce[t y uncle gustavo love him to pecies hes my rock hes always there for me. when i get harrased for being gay , when my parents tret me like im invisable an praise my little sister Katie like shes the queen of England.

i honestlt dont know why they treat me like this i've never done anything wrong they hate me becouse i wasn't planed but newsflash to them thier the ones who got drunk off thier asses an had sex with out a condom hey not this guys fault i was just beautiful consaqence they should be thankful i havent turn their asses in for neglect imbsiles blame your children for your mistakes

let me tell you about life in this gig of a town (yes i said gig cause im cool like that) everyone hear lives life a certain way

we all go to the same high school were everyones supost to be friends , everyones supost to like the samething. go threw the same phase ect. you see what im trying to say but only so many of us are rebels to this life an that me an my botfriend logan hes wonderful an super hot but the wierd thing about aare relationship is that me do physicly interact with one another we only chat only online we no who each other are but the both of us has yet to aproch each other one day we will i just hope its soon i just wanna be able to kiss an hold the one i love or maaybe go on are first date ironic how we've been dating for two years but never been on a date or said hi just super intence stares witch makes my day

there aren't really homophbics in this town thier quite excepting its just the PDA that they ask us gays the cool donw on witch never work an the ones that ate unconfatabe cause thier dum are the one who make offencive comments an verbel harrasments but no one has ever asaulted an gays witch is fine by me i would like it to stay that way.

well time to have dinner with my family who doesn't ener consider my presence im actully suprised they still set a plate out for me.

well hear i am sitting at the dinner stable while they the people who are supost to be my parents gloat over that demon of a little sister about her winning the spelling be they act like she just became the president . an her bing as the demon she is she pointed out to my father how i was not congragulating her an then gave me a smirk

"kendall you no good nothng tell yoour sister how proud you are of her" my father said

"Katie omg i'm like so freaking happy that you one your the best you go girl can i get a k for Katie" ,I siad in the most sarcastic an corky white girl tone there is . by the glare my father was giving me i can tell he didn't like what i said an how i said it so i excused my my self an ran to my room an went straight to my computer so i can chat with my logie i loged it on or chat website called FEEL my user name being Kendizzle witch logan finds halairouse suck a jerk always laughing at my name like his is any better Loganator more like fake terminator to me to my sweet victory hes already online

kendizzle : hey love :)

loganator : hey sweetheart,how was your day ?

kendizzle : sucked as reg. , thouht about you all day ;)

loganator : aw i thought about you to

kendizlle : logie can't take this anymore im ready for us to be to be a real couple

loganator : are you shore i really don't want you running away again

kendizzle : i didn't know what to do you were just so cute that day

loganator : you could have said hi

kendizzle: i would have proble tried an mulest you -_-

loganator : lol its a its good thing you ran then i know no one can resest me

kendizzle : o shut up anyways were we gonna do this?

loganator : you sound like were making a drug deal or something, we can go to my house you know ones ever there

kendizzle : lol shut up an k sounds like a plan, babe im like super tierd im gonna go to sleep .

loganator : ok old dude night love ya im so gone eat devour your sexy ass tomarrow

after what logan said we pretty much had a multiy hour dirty chat me forgeting about sleep i didnt end intill logan got tired an said good night an i went to sleep happy that all finnaly be able to feel the one i love

i woke up the next moring with a smile know today was gonna be great

i open my locker an found an note it said

kendall babe were doing this TODAY!

love ya , logie

PS. in gonna devour an deflower you lol that ryhems im so smart

i just laughed logans so silly thats one of the things i love about him an that deflowering part im so up for it i closed my locker an started walkin to class know togays gonna be an awesome day


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS TO KENDALLSLOGIEBEAR AN IWISHWEMAKE LOVE YOU GUYS :)

DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DO NOT BTR ITS PROBLY A GOOD THING JUST THINK ABOUT THE THINGS I WOULD MAKE THEM DO

**LOGANS POV**

people might say its wierd how i feel about kendall when we never really met , well we met a year ago at this little bennafit my parents hosted at my house but it was only a simply hi an thats it .

but i love him just by chatting with him about my feeelings my dreams an desire an not feeling silly or a shamed . an all the time i just wanted to hold him an tell him theirs someone that loves him i know that this abandonment is so hard for him i just wanna take him home with me an love him for ever tht would be so awesome to live with someone

see i live in the biggest manson in minnasota both my parents gew up rich an got a huge amount of money when thier folks died my dad becoming an very succsseful bissness man not sure excaly what he does an my mom a very successful phsycoligist an writers we had billions or dallors people thought i had the perfect life well they were wron i now for a true fact that money can't buy happyness

at the age of 16 my parents got a devorice an married other rich people leaving me to live with there otheres say that im old enough to live on my own they call me every month to check in an each month my parents an step parents send me a million dollars each so i get 4 million darllors a mounth like i need it i have a savings account with 3 billion dallors in it a trust fun with 17 billion dallors an a spending account with 6 million dallors in it an the money i get from my parents every month i out in my safe

an now i finnaly have a reason for the money i plan on giving kendalls parents 4 million dallors to let kendall live with me but i dont want it so seem like im buying him but most likely kendal wouldn't cre as long as he never has to go back to his awful so called family

kendall deserves to be loved hes so wonderful hs smart beautiful caring an list goes on but the thing i love the most about kendall is hes not afraid to be his self he gets very sensative an some sy he haas gilr quilites but i love him non the less he loves thater ahes not afrid to show his feelings in stead of keeping it all in an being who everyone else wants him to be i have three lovely nick names i use for kendall i call him sweetheart, kenny an logies priness

he prctily fonds ove the last one i used it coul times when i sneak letters in his locker an i love to watch him read them he gets as red as a tommato its so adorable i wish i could hold tht beautiful creture forever

**kendalls pov**

as i made my way out of this dredful school i went to the parking lot knowing exactly were to go beace i stoked the one i love from time to time an i feel no shame an thier stood my gourges god of a boyfriend sitting on the hood of his sexy black concertable bressed it dark blue skinnys tight fit black v neck with an vintige leather jacket an hih top vans an to top it of crips brown shade he but my gray skinnys plaid black n gray shit with my fav gray bennie an van low cut vans to shame

as i aproch he got of the car an grabbed me in a warm embrace it felt so prfect like are bodies were ment for each other an when he released me i still felt his warmth

"hey beautiful lookin good today", logan sais proudly. i replied back simply blushing likke a mad man an playfuly slping him on the arm. we just stood there looking in each others eyes it was mesmerising not noticing we were The only ones left on the school grouds . i broke are comfrotable silence asking well are you gonna kiss me are what?

he smiled bringing us close cuping my right cheak in his hand leaning forward n whispering _i thouht you never asked_, when are lips touch i felt so much exlosions goin of i felt as if i was reborn our kiss was so full of pasion are lips moved as one it wasn't soon that i felt logans touge beging for intress an i granted his wish his sweet touge maped out evry sweet spot in my mouth making me groan he tasted so sweet like vinnlla i soon found my hands in his beautiful hair tuggin just a little an i recieved a pleasent moan of aproval his an gently on my waist

we soon broke for air with goffy grins one are faces, ive been wanting to do that for so long i said . he smiled at me an lead me to his car opening the passenger door for me an befor i could slide in he gave ma peck on the lips i blushed madly as i got in the car he closed my door an soon he was in the car

once he pulled out of the parking lot he grabbed my hand an contiued drivin

_  
**logans pov**

i was holding kendalls an driving sneeking peeks at the bond beauty of mine sitting a across from me

kendall i said he gave a simple yeah ,i have somthing to ask you an dont freak out he smiled lovingly an at me an gave a simple ok

i told him of my plan of buy off his parents so he could be with me an he sayed quiet for a few minutes i was done talking probly thinking

i had to trow in that i love him an not trying to buy him a good five mintues later i pull in to my my mason drive way turned the car off an looked over at my love hes smiling at me so lovly but hasn't said a word

kendall i said , what do you think you wanna go trew on my plan

kendall could only nod i squeezed his hand

WELL LETS GO SEE YOUR NEW HOME KENNY , i said with so much joy

i hope you guys enjoyed review an give me pointers i want this to be the best story ever

latter rushers XOXO,KK


End file.
